


Tear of True Love

by lynndyre



Category: Darkangel Trilogy - Meredith Ann Pierce
Genre: Art, F/M, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Cup your hands and catch the tears," the mage instructed. He reached to bring her hands together in a bowl, and even as he spoke the falling tears turned to blood that welled up and filled her hands in a moment.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tear of True Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minutia_R](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/gifts).



> So many thanks to Aeriel, for transcribing the relevant passages when my paperback was out of reach- I couldn't have done it without your help!

  
[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/lynndyre/media/Darkangelb_zpspgxo15ti.png.html)

 

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/lynndyre/media/Darkangel%20Aeriel_zpsm5nt4e8t.png.html)

 

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/lynndyre/media/Darkangel%20Irrylath_zps3bs90km3.png.html)   



End file.
